Harbor Town
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: A simple exercise to conclude the school year at Hollywood Arts leads to splitsville for two couples. A festival is looming and while some find comfort in the activities, maybe the dumpees find comfort in each other?
1. Through With You

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious**.

* * *

><p>Hollywood Arts was buzzing like mad. The final bell was in every students' thoughts as the long, tough, and turbulent year was nearly over and done with. Summer would be waiting with open arms for everyone when the end of the day arrived.<p>

"Alright students! The last thing I would like you all to do is..." Sikowitz cracked his knuckles, wondering what else he had in his lesson planner that he could have the students do- nothing came up for the teacher. Some random student tossed him his beloved coconut punctured with a hole for sipping, and the light bulb nearly blinded everyone.

"Beck! Act out what your dream would be like... and go"

"Wait a minute Beck, I forgot one very important detail that I must share with you all- if you are currently in a relationship with a person in this class, you will not be permitted to choose that person as your partner for this exercise." Beck didn't really think too much of it; as a matter of fact, he was glad that he would not have to be paired up with Jade for the exercise. It is not that he detests her completely, its just that the way she treats other people and her overall outlook on things has really made Beck weary of her.

"Cat I pick you."

"Kay kay." Cat bounced up to the stage, where Beck had two chairs set up to face the front of the class.

"I'm the type of person that when I'm on a date, I want to be doing something that both me and the girl enjoy doing. With that being said, my dream date is a simple date: watching a good action flick with my girl in my arms whilst munching on caramel popcorn, the best flavored popcorn."

"Me too, I love caramel!" Beck laughed at the cheerfulness Cat came with and nudged her shoulder in approval. Robbie thought it was amusing that his girlfriend was enjoying yet another Sikowitz exercise. Jade on the other hand, was fuming and out of glare fuel- if she wanted to express anymore emotions, she felt that she would cry out of anger if that occurred. She bit her lip as Cat chose Beck for her dream date scenario, splitting it continuously as her boyfriend seemed chummy about the elementary fantasy Cat cooked up.

How could he be having so much fun with that woman, I'm plenty of fun too!

"Robbie you're up!" Robbie calmly made his way to the stage, where he made a sudden stop on the last step. He had no idea which girl he wanted to choose to stand alongside him for his dream date scenario. He had a couple of people in mind, but one he had already awkwardly failed with.

"Come on Jade." The selection stunned everyone in the class. Jade felt a twinge of nervousness ravage inside of her belly as she pranced to the stage to stand alongside Robbie, whom seemed very prepared for what he was about to say. He tossed Jade a hat and a pair of sunglasses as he spoke of his dream date.

"My dream date would be to take my girl to Coney Island-"

"We are in California dude, not New York," Beck reminded Robbie.

"Anyways, to not raise anymore sly remarks, I'll choose somewhere that is in our backyards, well not really- Newport Beach. There's a pier, plenty of beach and lots of surf. There are also nightclubs, bowling, mini golf and plenty of stores to shop in, which is always a plus for the women."

"The one thing that I would enjoy doing with my girl that Newport Beach has plenty of opportunity to do and I would feel most comfortable doing in that setting is..." That last thing Robbie said made everyone murmur in disapproval, but the girl standing next to him in the summer gear smile.

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Beck was watching a movie on his laptop when Jade came in, very irritated in her immediate shouting at Beck for not being at their spot for lunch, something that had been long planned for them to do when summer finally hit.<p>

"Something came up,"

"What kind of excuse is that?" Beck motioned for Jade to sit next to him so they can talk it out, but Jade was in no mood for sitting down and talking- essentially she was not about to cede control of their pending argument over to Beck, whom she felt had no right to direct it. Beck asked her if she wanted him to explain more than blowing her off today.

"Yes, but I doubt you will."

"I see no reason to."

"Why have you been acting like this? With the way you've been acting lately, I don't believe you enjoy being with me anymore." Beck turned off his laptop so he could give Jade his full and undivided attention. He walked over to her and stroked her hair, an action she didn't particularly appreciate.

"What are you doing?"

"There you go being all negative again."

"What are you talking about, I'm always like this..."

"Therein lies the problem." Beck grew agitated and turned away from Jade, flabbergasted that she could not see what she was doing. He put up with it long enough, so he felt that he need to take the next step in the friction process of a relationship.

"You have a terrible attitude- its so dark and predictable."

"Are you implying that I'm a boring person?"

"I did not say that, please don't put words into my mouth... I feel as though your outlook on life in general is totally different from mine. We are on two different pages when a great relationship has both people on the same page." Jade started to tear up a little bit, not wanting to believe the great ride she was on with Beck was nearing the end. She did not want it to end, but it might need to happen she loosely thought due to the unrequited feelings that she was dealing with.

"Get it over with already Beck, don't hurt me anymore."

"We are done."

"Have a nice summer you bastard." Jade stormed out of Beck's RV and slammed the door shut, causing the bulletproof windows to get nervous. Before heading into her car, she gave one last glance at the RV belonging to her now ex-boyfriend. The mascara was creating art on her face, and the imprint was not about to be taken off. Jade cried all along the drive home, cursing the world for everything and rambling on about other things.

* * *

><p><em>Robbie wasn't exactly starting the summer off right either, not having slept a single second after the bombshell that Cat dropped on him during the early morning hours.<em>


	2. Festival Scents

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**This chapter is going to be a short one.**

* * *

><p>The organizers of the festival came with the idea that by making the festival a one day only event, people will have the most fun, hence profits will be maximized. What an impressive display of colors there were- colors varying, streams of balloons and ribbons galore, and games by the several were propped up and always full. All of the regulars were there, one of them being a very reluctant Robbie Shapiro.<p>

He had his outfit picked out already, going with a gray shirt and Levi jeans, vans, and a black AE hoodie with a graphic design on it. To say the least, he was going to shine with a different outfit, but circumstances during the middle of the night happened to play out, causing him to make some drastic changes in order to not appear like a zombie walking amongst the living.

_Robbie could not contain his excitement for the upcoming festival. It would mark a significant point in his relationship with Cat Valentine. They would play all of the games, go catch a movie, go dancing at the nightclub, everything in between and walk along the shoreline, barefoot as the cold, foamy and salty water went in between their toes. He was fantasizing about the conclusion of the festival when he receives a text message from Cat, saying that he needs to see him right now. _

"Lets see, I can either stare at the water for the duration of the festival or I can-" Robbie sees all of the happy couples holding hands, some kissing and men winning stuffed bears for their women, and then abruptly decides to stare at the water forever.

_I'm too nice of a guy? Give me a break!_

"Why does he look so down?"

Jade's aura shooed away everyone with every step that she walked. She wandered aimlessly around for the first hour and change of the festival, hating that her mind made the decision to attend the festival. Ideally she would have gone with Beck, but they broke up and Jade was all cried out from the breakup, so she gamely threw on a cute outfit, toned down the makeup just a tad, and hauled it to the festival with nary a care in the world. She got out of her car, and immediate the clear and happy ambience that the festival was bringing immediately turned dark. It was like a PowerPoint that had 30 blue themed slides, but then quickly flipped through 75 dark ones. Seeing that the pier wasn't really frequented, Jade made her way to it and walked around the old lighthouse that was made into a restaurant. Coming back, she saw a man with a whole bunch of stuff set up ask her if she wanted to use binoculars, the last army model before they recently switched to new ones.

"You can see for miles and miles- changing the focus is simple too."

"What the hell, sure." Jade tossed the man a $5, and began peering through them with feigned excitement. She did not notice that there were several other piers, unable to count them all due to the fading sun. The man told her to hurry up, talking about having a little more than 5 minutes left to see. Jade focused the binoculars to as far as she could, seeing a couple of restaurants, the theatre, a club, a fountain with more binoculars, and a man with a cool sweater and glasses moping around. Jade dropped the binoculars and made her way over to where the man was, crossing her fingers that he would still be there.


	3. Her Flashlight

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>The newly minted couple were acting lovey-dovey: going to each store and buying stuff like it was nothing, playing some air hockey in the arcade, and catching part of a movie before they got bored with it and deciding to bolt from it. They were maximizing their time at the festival, not wanting to waste a single minute as they rendezvous through each booth and look in the binoculars to see rising crests and crashing waves. To take a break from so much walking around, they were going to sit on some benches that were in front of a fountain that stood in the center of one of the most beautiful areas to see the water down below.<p>

Robbie was intent from leaving the festival- he had enough of the PDA that leveled the booths and everything else that was stationed at the festival. He did not want to cry in front of everyone because he knew that emotion was a private one that unless very emotional a guy might be, he would erase the dams and let it all out. Robbie was beyond that point- he was winning the battle with his mind over crying. He loathed the fact that he could not be happy on such a special day just like everyone else, cursing under his breath at every turn. Just when he was leaving the one area all of the couples were thought to have capped their amazing night via a kiss or a long, sensuous embrace- Robbie sees his ex-girlfriend Cat walking towards the fountain. She can't see him because of the throng of people milling about, forming some rows in between them.

"Cat!" Cat heard the familiar voice and her eyebrows narrowed, causing her to walk faster.

"I know you hear me Cat, I want to tell you that...Wait, why is Beck trailing behind you?"Robbie could not believe that Cat had recovered so quickly from their breakup. Back up a minute though, Robbie told himself, she dumped him, so she would not feel any regrets for dumping him. That is usually how it goes when relationships turn stale, he surmised.

"Robbie, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here, having fun with another guy? I thought that you would not,"

"would not want to come to the festival because we broke up? Sure, I gave that a thought for a minute. It would be too awkward for us to continually run into each other since we just broke up the other day... but I have Beck here to keep things right, and that makes me happy!"

"I..have..Beck and that makes me happy? Wait, there's no way you could possibly have had the time to date Beck and get to know..." Robbie felt some dark ambience start to constrict him. The idea was just too sinister; not in the sense that it would cause physical harm, but rather the mental kind when in a relationship where one cares more than the other- the need of an extra party to liven things up without unanimous approval.

"Cat how could you! How could you do such a thing to me, when all I was during our relationship was caring and nice and treated you the way that women need to be treated... this is how you thank me, by cheating on me with Beck, when he already has Jade as his girlfriend?"

"Was my girlfriend, I dumped her." Robbie could believe what he was hearing, two people that he knew very well could do something like this to potentially make a fissure in their group.

"Unbelievable you two. Guess it can't be helped. I hope you two have a great relationship together, you two certainly deserve each other." Robbie intentionally lost his inner war, letting some tears flow freely from his eyes. It is true that when someone gets dumped, the person that did the dumping should not worry about the ramifications of his or her actions; but if your circle of friends are dating each other and then start to play around in the group, then you must feel obliged to say something, to give at the least an abridged explanation of why you did that. Robbie knew damn well that he would never get one from Beck and even less likely, one from Cat. His brisk walking turned into a full on sprint, toppling over food and other stuff. He would take his car and leave, drive to the next town, and maybe spend the rest of the summer there.

xxx

Before heading off somewhere in a faraway town, Robbie parked his car in a parking lot that stood nearest the beach and stripped until his beach trunks were the only article of clothing that he had on. He made his way to the water while his car was parked, music blaring and highbeams shining. The water had not quite reached its summer temperature, so the icy salt and foam that crashed on the shores could still be felt. Retreating from the water, Robbie forgot that his towel was still inside the trunk of the car so he made his way over there; but as he was touching the asphalt, someone tossed him his towel.

"Dude, you might want to put your clothes back on because you are going to get sick."

"Thanks for the heads up, uh..." Robbie found his glasses and put them on, eyes clearing up to see Jade leaning against her car, which was parked in the space next to his.

"Thanks Jade." Robbie didn't know what else to say to the girl, whom from the onset, he had not seen the entire time whilst at the festival. He noticed that she didn't have a sweater on, and was consequently rubbing her arms in a feverish manner in an attempt to stay warm.

"I would put my arm around you, but as you can see, I just took a dip in the ocean."

"Don't worry about it, I appreciate the thought, it was sweet. " Jade was now playing with her fingers and thumbs in a fit of nervousness, seemingly not wanting to disclose any information to the man that was rummaging through his trunk for some odd reason. Her thoughts turned elsewhere, to the news that was told to her without any words being spoken.

Jade saw Robbie was moping around by the fountain, so she made the decision to talk to him since she was bored out of her mind at the festival, which had barely started. The search was momentarily stopped as she saw Andre and Tori playing Time Crisis 4 in the arcade. Normally she would not bother to talk with either if she had something to do, but seeing people she knew that weren't named Beck Oliver made her feel more at ease, so she stood next to Tori and said "Hello" to the girl, who was taken aback by her friend's presence.

"Jade, I almost got gunned down by a sniper, that was a close one."

"Are you two lovebirds having fun being little kids again?"

"Oh yeah, this game takes me way back,"

"Way back, like only 5-6 years ago?" Jade had smiled at her own analysis of the game that was popular not too long ago. The final stage was reached, and Andre noticed that Jade was still watching them play, so he asked her if she was having fun.

"Eh, its been fun."

"Are you sure, have you seen Beck around?" They all knew what had happened between Beck and Jade, but not the new information that was just learned.

"Nope, and I... wait a minute, have you seen him around?"

"We didn't want to tell you this but,"

"Cat dumped Robbie."

"Sucks for him." So that's why he was so down, he had his heart broken, she said. Why would she be told of his breakup with Cat? What about Beck?

"Tell me that you're joking?"

"Nope, Robbie is pretty hurt by it, our group might not be one the entire summer."

"I don't care about that, don't tell me that Beck and Cat have been... Unbelievable!" Jade ran off, screaming at the top of her lungs with every curse word that she knew. It was a good thing that she was not told that Beck and Cat had left a few minutes before she came, kissing each other and holding hands.

"Here's my sweater, you look like you could use it." Robbie saw that Jade was in deep thought, her mascara dripping as the tears were streaming. She let him help her put on the sweater, thanked him, and resumed the thinking. Robbie could only lean against her car, beside her as he observed.

"You're in a lot of pain like me... I'm was asking myself the same question not too long ago."

"How could Beck be such a, such a,"

"Dumbass? Douchebag? A man who doesn't know how great a woman he dumped is?"

"Yes, yes, and hell yes! Both he and your ex were fooling around behind our backs, lord knows what they did." Both Robbie and Jade started to ramble, airing out each of their respective exe's bad qualities. After they said all of the discrepancies, both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh man, we've both had bad luck with relationships. Guess no one likes being with us."

"I know, right?" Robbie and Jade started to laugh once again, not knowing that they had moved the leaning to the hood of Shapiro's car. They acted like they didn't know they were in an embrace while staring at the moon, but they know. Jade snuggled closer to Robbie as their sweater clutched both tighter, making them closer in all things.

"It's so pretty, it just stands out."

"That's why you are such a catch."

"I was referring to the moon."

"I was referring to you." Jade had to smile at the way Robbie carried himself throughout all this. She originally thought that he was one of those types of guys that was a loner whose only company aside from his group of friends was the puppet Rex. She took note of how awesome a guy he was and made a promise that she would slap Cat the next time she saw her for dumping him.

"Why are you like this? You do realize that most girls would be turned off by someone who is too nice of guy..."

"You aren't though, right Jade? I mean, I don't really know you at all, but I can tell that no one has really treated you the way all girls should be treated- with respect, with kindness, and with care." Jade let some tears stream down once more. She has never been told such beautiful things and has neither been treated so well by any man ever.

"I've never felt this comfortable around a guy in, well never actually. Whatever you are doing Robbie, keep doing it okay?"

"Will do. I guess Misery isn't all that bad."

"What do you mean?" Jade's head was now resting on Robbie's shoulder as a fleet of fireworks started to spark in the night sky.

"You can tell me..."

"Its saying that we should be together."


End file.
